Renoncer
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: C'est avec tristesse que Minerva voit ses rêves de mariage s'effondrer...


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS répond au Défi Paillettes Tragique, dans le cadre du grand défi "A Vos Claviers 2014" sur HPF, dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

• Vous devez écrire un texte entre 500 et 1800 mots  
• Il doit être à **tendance tragique**.  
• Vos ou votre personnage doit être d'une **génération précédant celle d'Harry**. Autrement dit, il ne peut pas être de la génération d'Harry ou des suivante.

 **J'ai écrit ce texte très vite, alors il se peut qu'il y ait quelques contradictions avec le canon de Pottermore, dont j'ai tiré mon inspiration, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, désolée^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Minerva admira pour la énième fois la bague qui ornait son doigt. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une bague… Il s'agissait d'un brin d'orge savamment noué de façon à cercler son doigt, mais pour elle c'était le plus beau des bijoux. Dougal McGregor l'avait demandée en mariage dans la lumière du crépuscule, au beau milieu d'un champ labouré, alors qu'ils venaient de semer des grains d'orge en fredonnant des chansons traditionnelles écossaises.

Elle agita sa baguette en direction du bijou et l'ensorcela afin qu'il demeure à jamais adapté à son doigt, et ne tombe pas en décomposition. Dans deux mois, elle épouserait Dougal. Ils se l'étaient promis, juré devant le soleil couchant. Et il l'avait embrassée, pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs dénoués, flottant dans la brise du soir.

Il ne savait rien du monde magique, elle lui avait toujours caché ses aptitudes en sorcellerie, soigneusement dissimulé sa baguette à chaque fois qu'il était venu dans la demeure McGonagall. Mais Minerva ne se faisait pas de souci. Il l'avait toujours acceptée comme elle était : autoritaire, un peu arrogante, impulsive, franche et intelligente. Dans ce champ, il lui avait juré de l'accepter toute entière, de l'aimer pour ses qualités comme pour ses défauts. Il avait pris ses mains, avait caressé leurs paumes de ses pouces. Il lui avait fait toutes ces promesses, et Minerva connaissait Dougal, jamais il ne les romprait.

Elle exécuta quelques pas de danse dans sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et d'un élégant mouvement de baguette fit virevolter ses livres et ses objets magiques dans une ronde enchantée. D'un sortilège, elle donna vie à une chaise, un tabouret, un vase. La métamorphose avait toujours été sa matière de prédilection, et les émotions qu'elle éprouvait ce soir la faisaient se surpasser.

 _—_ _Dheannain sùgradh ris a nighean duibh_

 _N' deidh dhomh eirigh as a 'mhadainn_

 _Dheannain sùgradh ris a nighean duibh..._

Cette chanson gaélique était la préférée de Dougal, il la lui avait chantée le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle parlait d'une fille aux cheveux noirs, comme ceux de Minerva. Et c'était elle maintenant qui la fredonnait dans sa chambre, tournoyant au milieu de ses grimoires, de ses plumes et de ses ingrédients pour potions.

Mais un éclat de voix interrompit sa rêverie et elle leva le sortilège, soudain grave. C'était son père, dans un mauvais jour, il s'adressait à sa mère, à l'étage du dessous.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sortes ce… bout de bois magique, Isobel, grogna-t-il, et si quelqu'un te voyait, tu y penses ? Que nos enfants en fassent usage, je peux le tolérer, pour qu'ils apprennent à contrôler ça, et puissent le dissimuler par la suite.

— Personne ne peut me voir, et ce ne sont pas quelques sortilèges qui nous feront remarquer. Ce ne sont pas les premiers que je lance, et ils sont bénins, nous ne risquons rien !

Le visage de Minerva s'assombrit. Son père n'avait jamais aimé la magie. Il avait appris la nature de sa mère quand elle, tout bébé, avait fait ses premières démonstrations magiques. Isobel McGonagall avait dû lui dévoiler la vérité, mais il l'avait mal pris et l'avait contrainte à toujours dissimuler ses pouvoirs et à ne plus avoir de lien avec le monde magique.

Isobel aurait pu quitter son mari, aller contre ses interdictions, mais dans quel but ? Pour aller où ? Elle avait eu l'ambition de devenir briseuse de sorts à Gringotts, c'était désormais impossible. Elle avait épousé un notable, possédant de nombreuses terres dans les Highlands, il pourvoyait à ses besoins en échange du fait qu'elle ne pratique plus la magie.

Mais comme Minerva, sa mère avait un fort caractère, et bravait l'interdiction de son mari régulièrement, exécutant quelques minimes sortilèges afin de se simplifier la vie. Enchanter la vaisselle afin qu'elle se fasse toute seule, ensorceler le linge qui se lavait de lui-même, et entretenir ses parterres fleuris à l'aide de potions concoctées dans le secret de la cave, lorsque son mari était à l'extérieur.

Minerva se mordit les lèvres. Sa mère n'aurait pas dû épouser un Moldu, rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient la magie et dont le regard sur leur épouse ne changeait pas après avoir découvert sa vraie nature. Dougal serait de ceux-là, Minerva en était convaincue… Elle y avait longuement réfléchi, et c'était une chose qu'elle faisait à merveille. Il n'avait jamais manifesté d'aversion quant aux croyances populaires, aux superstitions. Il s'en amusait, riait de ceux qui craignaient les fantômes et les esprits de la nuit.

Il ne serait pas aussi réfractaire que son père à ce monde, elle tentait de s'en convaincre. Et il l'aimait, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? N'était-ce pas censé surpasser tous les à-côtés ? Mais Minerva avait beau être amoureuse, elle n'en demeurait pas moins réaliste. Sa mère aimait son père au début… Ils s'étaient aimés comme elle et Dougal jusqu'au moment où leur première-née avait fait montre de pouvoirs magiques. Robert McGonagall n'avait jamais été fier de Minerva, il ne comprenait pas l'importance de Poudlard, il n'était pas capable de se rendre compte combien elle était douée. Il se contentait de désapprouver la pratique de la magie, et n'attendait qu'une chose : que sa fille sache suffisamment maîtriser la magie pour ne plus avoir à s'en servir.

Dougal n'était pas comme lui, non… Minerva se laissa tomber sur son lit et joua avec sa baguette dans un geste machinal. Si elle devait renoncer à la magie… Non, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était le seul domaine dans lequel elle brillait ! Le Quidditch, la Métamorphose, elle était douée, personne ne devait lui enlever cela ! Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait montré lors de la remise de diplômes des septième année qu'avec un talent comme le sien, elle pouvait avoir un glorieux avenir.

— Et te rends-tu compte de l'exemple que tu donnes à ta fille ? rugit à nouveau son père, la sortant de ses pensées. Si elle te voit pratiquer la magie, comment veux-tu qu'elle apprenne à la cacher ? Si quelqu'un apprend que ma femme et ma fille sont des sorcières, je perdrai toute crédibilité, et nos revenus s'effondreront, c'est ça que tu souhaites ?

— Minerva a dix-sept ans, elle est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions, et de décider elle-même si elle cesse de pratiquer la magie ou non ! Lorsqu'elle se mariera…

— Et avec qui ? Qui accepterait une femme dont les pratiques vont à l'encontre de ce que le Seigneur exige ? Un fou de votre monde, peut-être, mais certainement pas un garçon de bonne famille des Highlands.

— Le jeune McGregor…

— Son père est un des hommes les plus impliqués dans ma paroisse, tu crois que son fils accepterait la magie peut-être ? J'ose espérer qu'il lui a inculqué les bonnes valeurs, et qu'il ne croit pas à toutes ces sornettes !

Minerva blêmit. Dougal… Il croyait en Dieu, et allait à la messe tous les dimanches, il appliquait les préceptes de l'Eglise presbytérienne avec ferveur. Et si son père avait raison ? Il la rejetterait, il n'accepterait pas sa différence, elle serait contrainte de cacher sa baguette, de renoncer à tous ses projets d'avenir.

Et le Code du Secret Magique ? Elle l'enfreindrait en montrant le monde magique à Dougal, tout comme sa mère l'avait enfreint pour son père, ce qui lui avait valu un avertissement de taille du Ministère – qui avait contribué à son renoncement à la magie. Le Ministère tolérait bien sûr que des Moldus soient mis au courant s'ils donnaient naissance à un enfant sorcier, mais les mariages était encore très mal vus, et craints par la communauté magique.

La gorge nouée, Minerva contempla la bague. Elle n'annoncerait pas ses fiançailles à ses parents, comme elle l'avait tant espéré en revenant des champs. Elle ne deviendrait pas Minerva McGregor, comme elle l'avait fredonné sur le chemin. Non, elle refusait de passer sa vie à se cacher, à dissimuler ses compétences, son talent. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Dès demain, elle irait voir Dougal et lui expliquerait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Elle trouverait une explication, n'importe quoi pourvu que ce fût crédible et irrévocable. Elle faisait le bon choix, n'est-ce pas ? Sa liberté contre un chagrin d'amour, c'était un marché honnête, elle s'en remettrait, elle avait toujours été douée d'une étonnante force morale qui lui permettait de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Elle ne put cependant pas empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue pour aller s'écraser sur la bague. Comme un adieu.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Traduction de la chanson : _J'ai joué avec la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres_**  
 _ **Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin**_  
 _ **J'ai joué avec la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres**_

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est sans doute très inachevé, trop rapide, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte :/**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
